Untouched
by iloveTRIPLEbrownies
Summary: Ashley tries to wake up the blond girl who's not responding to Ashley. 'HELP' she's screaming for help but nobody can hear her cause of the loud music thats coming from the club. Is she going to leave the girl behind? and will the girl survive it?
1. Where is the love?

**So I've been wanting to do this story and I hope you all like it ;)**

**xxx**

Saturday used to be just a normal day for Ashley Davies. She went shopping or hang out with her friends, but not this Saturday. Something was going to happen today, something she wouldn't though it could happen.

Ashley and her sister Kyla were planning to go shopping this Saturday as they usually do. Money wasn't a big deal for them. Their father is Raife Davies, the famous rock star. So yes they were rich.

''Ash can we please sit down for a moment? This bags are heavy!'' Kyla said as she stop walking and sat down on a little bench in front of a mind reader shop.

''A mind reader? Totally fake!''

''No it isn't! I've been to one and everything they said came true.''

''Oh please, they always say things that you want to hear. Like I said, totally fake!''

''Well have you ever been to one?''

''No, and I don't want to. I don't believe in that kind of stuff.''

''Oh come on Ash! Now is your chance. Prove that it's fake and I'll do anything you want me to do.''

''Really anything?''

''Yes but if everything she says come true, you will do anything I want you to do okay?''

''Okay I'm in. but don't think you're going to win cause I know for sure this whole reading your future thing is so fake.''

They went into the store and a red hair lady walked towards them.

''I've been expecting you girls.''

''Oh really...'' Ashley said giving Kyla a wink

''Yes, you girls wants me to read you future right? Come walk behind me.'' The red hair lady said as the two sisters walked behind her

''Please sit girls, I'll be right back.'' so the red hair lady walked away and left the two sisters alone

''This is so going to be funny.'' Ashley said laughing

''Be serious Ash!''

''Wow now cool down sis, this whole future thing is a big joke! Nothing to worry about.''

''Oh really?'' the red hair lady came back and sat down in front of the 2 sisters ''you've never been to a mind reader before did you?'' the lady asked

''No miss...''

''Maya...call me Maya.'' the red hair lady said

''Okay...Maya. No I've never been to one cause I don't believe in that kind of stuff.''

''So you think it's just a joke right?'' Ashley nodded to the question ''okay then, give me your hand.''

''Excuse me?'' Ashley responded confused

''Give her your hand so she can read you future.'' Kyla answered her sister

Ashley gave her hand to Maya as Maya then closed her eyes

''I see that your father is famous am I right?''

''Yes.'' She respond

''I see that you want something new in your life, something unexpected, something you want to care of, am I right?''

''Yes.'' Ashley respond confused to all the things the lady just said

''I see...'' the lady smiled ''I see that someday you will save someone's life, your soul mate is closer than you think.''

''Can you tell me who it is?'' Ashley asked curiously

''No my dear...you have to figure it out yourself... I think were done for now.''

''What? Done? So thats it? No more?''

''No more for now...you'll be back soon.'' Maya said

''See Ky I told you this whole thing was fake!'' Ashley said to Kyla a little bit angry

''Maybe we should go now Ash.'' Ashley stood up and walked out the shop. Kyla wants to pay the red hair lady but she refused to take the money and told Kyla that Ashley will come back soon

Ashley was waiting outside for Kyla

''And? You paid her?''

''Yes and no.''

''What do you mean yes and no?''

''I wanted to pay her but she refused to take the money and instead saying that you will be back soon.''

''Told you Ky...bullshit!''

''Yeah yeah, whatever.''

xxxxxxx

They went back home getting ready for tonight's EGO, a club they usually go to.

''Hey are you going to wear that new top you bought tonight?'' Kyla asked Ashley

''No you can have it.''

''Okay thanks.''

''Yeah yeah, look if Brooke is coming tonight I'm going home okay.'' Ashley said angrily mentioning her ex-girlfriend name, Brooke

''Ash you need to get over her. She's not the only girl in this world. Think of what Maya said earlier, your soul mate is closer than you think.''

''Ugh! Please don't start about what Maya said. It's bullshit.''

''But...'' Kyla spoke but cut off by Ashley

''Don't Ky. Come on I really don't want to talk about it right now.''

''Okay it's cool. So you're ready? I don't want Aiden to go dance with some random girl.''

''hehe...okay I'll drive.''

xxxxxx

They drove to EGO where their friends already waiting for them

''Aiden baby!'' Kyla said hugging her boyfriend Aiden

''Babe, come dance with me.'' he said leading Kyla to the dance floor

''I'll be right back okay?'' Kyla said to Ashley

''Okay, I'll be at the bar.''

xxxxxxxx

''May I sit here?'' a familiar voice spoke to Ashley

''Oh my god! Madison! I thought you were on vacation.'' Ashley said excited that her best friend is here with her

''Well yeah, daddy canceled the family trip to Hawaii and now I'm stuck here with you.''

''Aw so no vacation for you?''

''I guess not. Brother is going on holiday with his girlfriend. Mommy is out with her new husband and daddy goes to work.'' the girl said disappointed

''Well you can join me and Kyla you know. We're going to Europe. Wanna come?''

''Really? Hell yeah I wanna come!''

''Great so we're leaving next week with my fathers private jet. Awesome huh.''

''Okay sounds cool to me girl.''

The 2 best friends were talking and drinking at the bar and decided to go dance. Madison is captain of the cheerleaders so she got some moves. Ashley was a born dancer. She loved to dance and sing since she was a little Ashley. Her father always brought her to his concerts when she was little.

The 2 best friends were having fun until Ashley met face to face with the brunette she was trying to get out of her mind.

''Ashley are you okay?'' Madison asked Ashley but she didn't respond. She was frozen by the appear of the brunette.

''Brooke...'' was the only thing that came out of the girls mouth

''Who?'' Madison asked not knowing what is going on with Ashley. The brunette came closer.

''Brooke...'' again that's all coming from her

''Your ex Brooke?'' looking at the brunette who's now in front of Ashley

''Hey Ashley.'' the brunette said

''How dare you to come here you b...''Madison spoke but cut off by Ashley.

''I...i have to go now.'' She left the dance floor and went outside for fresh air.

xxxxxxx

_''How could she. That bitch! Talk to me like I forgot that she cheated on me with some whore I don't know.'' _Ashley thought. _''I have to forget her. Get her out of my life.'' _Her thoughts were cut off by a voice of a girl that calls for help. She ran to an alley where the voice became louder and closer.

''HELP ME PLEASE!'' it's like the girl is crying

''SHUT UP YOU BITCH!'' Ashley heard a male voice coming from the alley. The girl wasn't crying anymore. She didn't heard the girl anymore.

She walked quietly to the man who's straddling the girl that was laying there on the ground not moving.

''WAKE UP YOU BITCH!'' the man hit the girl on her face.

Ashley felt so useless standing there behind the man who's raping a girl she didn't know. She got to do something. She walked closer to the man, quietly.

''Police! Put your hands behind your back! I have a gun!'' she said, maybe bluffing might help. The man put his hands around his back and laughed.

''What's so funny?'' Ashley asked still standing behind the man.

''You're not a cop.'' he turned around and Ashley sprayed pepper spray in his eyes. She can't see his face. It was too dark outside.

''Fuck you bitch! I kill you!'' the man stood up, grab Ashley's hands so that she can't spray pepper on him.

''Ugh! You have no idea who your messing with.'' She kicked the man on his weakest place and the man let Ashley's hand go. He ran away leaving Ashley with the girl. ''Yeah you'd better run you fucking raper!'' she shouts to the man

Ashley leaned down on the girl. She didn't move. Her blond hair was all messed up.

''Hey you, are you okay?'' Ashley tries to wake up the blond girl who's not responding to Ashley. She don't know what to do. Her cellphone is in her car and theres no one around. ''HELP!'' she's screaming for help but nobody can hear her because of the loud music thats coming from the club. ''HELP SOMEONE!'' she tries again. Theres no other choice than to carry her to Ashley's car.

''Don't worry, I'm gonna take care of you Blondie. I promise.'' she said carrying the girl in her arms to some place saver.

**SO what did ya think about this story? REVIEW REVIEW please?! :) xoxo**


	2. Superwoman saved me

**Superwoman saved me.**

Ashley drove as fast as she could to the hospital. Her phone won't stop ringing.

The blond girl who sits in the back sit still wasn't moving, didn't make any sound and that worried Ashley.

''Help someone!'' Ashley ran inside the hospital with the blond girl in her arms. The doctors walked immediately towards them with a stretcher. They brought the girl to a room. ''What happened to her?'' they asked but Ashley couldn't manage to say anything. The blond girls voice of pain and hurt is echoing in Ashleys head. The girl asked for help. If Ashley wasn't there on time or if she wasn't there at all... the girl might die. Her thoughs were cut off by the doctors voice.

''I've got other patients, call doctor Carlin.'' The doctor said.

Ashley stood there useless, she didn't know what to do. ''Is she going to be okay?'' She asked the doctor. ''Right at this moment I can't say if she's going to be okay or not. I'm sorry, I have to go.'' The doctor said and walked away from the room to see his other patient.

xxx

''Oh my god, Spencer!'' Not about 5 seconds later, a blond female doctor walked in the room.

''Doctor Carlin, you know this girl?'' one of the nurse asked.

''Yes she is my daughter! What happened to her and who are you?'' She asked Ashley. ''I...'' she didn't know what to say. Should she say the truth that her daughter has been raped or should she just say that she found the blond girl in the alley? Why does always bad things happens to Ashley?! First she was standing outside a club, need some fresh air, avoiding her ex. The next thing she saved someone's life who has been raped by some creepy guy. The girl is unconscious who's life is maybe in dangerous. Ashley was so scared that the girl might die. She felt so bad about what happened to the girl. Her eyes were all blurry, yes she wanted to cry, but no she didn't. ''I'm Ashley... I found her in an alley. She...I-'' Ashley took a deep breathe ''I think she has been raped.''

''Oh god.'' Doctor Carlin was shocked to hear her daughter has been raped. ''...everything is going to be fine honey'' she left a small kiss on her daughters forehead. ''She has been pretty beat up on her head. Can someone give me her x-ray? I need an x-ray of her!'' The nurse and the doctor walked out the room with the girl on a stretcher. ''miss...you can wait outside if you want to.'' A nurse said to Ashley and walked away.

xxxx

Ashley is waiting outside alone so she decide to call Kyla.

''Hello Ky.''

_''Ashley?! Oh my god, I was so worried about you! Are you okay? Mads told me about what happened with Brooke. Where are you now?''_

''I'm at the hospital.''

_''What? Oh my god Ashley! Are you okay?''_

''Yeah I'm fine. It's not me who's in the hospital. When I saw Brooke I went outside for some fresh air you know. Then I heard this girl calling for help in the alley. I was shocked Ky, I saw this girl being raped.'' She couldn't hide it anymore. Tears were falling down her cheeks. It was the first time in years that Ashley cried. The last time was when her parents told her that they were going to divorce. She was young so she gave herself al the blame for it. Maybe if she could behave herself they wouldn't divorce and still be a happy family she always thought.

'_'Oh my god Ash. And what happened next?''_

''Thank god Dad always tells me to bring pepper spray with me. So I sprayed pepper on this guy and he ran away. I swear Ky, the girl didn't move or said anything. I was so scared that she might die or something. So I took her to the hospital and now here I sit, waiting.''

_''Oh my god Ash.''_

''Ky can you say something else than Oh my god?!'' The sisters giggled

_''I'm sorry Ash. I was just thinking about earlier today. About the fortuneteller...__ She said you will save someone's life right? And you just did!..._

''Yeah yeah, drop the whole mind reader thing will you?...I've to go now. The doctor is ready. I'll call you back okay?''

_''Yeah okay Ash. But don't be late home you hear me?!''_

''hehe...Okay 'Mom' talk to you later. Bye''

_''Bye'' _

''Doctor Carlin, is she going to be okay?'' Ashley asked. Doctor Carlin's eyes were all blurry from crying.

''I don't know Ashley. She has been pretty beat up on her head and ...she won't wake up.'' the doctor took a deep breathe. ''Me and all other doctors think that maybe...'' She paused ''she's in coma.'' Doctor Carlin cried and Ashley tries to comfort her by hugging her. ''I can't believe my little girl is in coma.'' She cried more and more and Ashley was there to comfort her until she has to work on other patients.

xxxx

Ashley went inside the room where the girl was laying on her bed like she was asleep.

''Hey there Blondie.'' She took a step closer to the girl.

''I'm Ashley, the superwoman who was right on time to take you to the hospital.'' she let out a small giggle and take a seat next to the girls bed.

''I know you might not hear or see me but something is telling me to stay here with you. Weird huh...Anyways, your name is Spencer huh?! Weird name for a girl. I thought Spencer was a boys name.'' She took Spencer's hand. And watch the blond resting. ''Spencer...Spence...Spencerrrr...'' she was trying out Spencer's name. ''Yeah I like it...Spencer.'' She smiled to her self realizing how goofy she was acting now. Her smile fade from her face. ''Please Spence, open up your eyes. I would love to see what color your eyes are.'' She only knows this girl for 3 hours and yet she felt so guilty. She really cared for this girl.

''Spencer!'' She let go of Spencer's hand and turned her direction to the door. A man and 2 boys walked in the room. ''Oh god I can't believe it. Who are you?'' The man asked Ashley.

''I'm Ashley. I brought Spencer to the hospital.''

''You're the girl who saved our sisters life?'' One of the boys asked Ashley. This one was kinda weird. He said _our_ sister but he doesn't look like Spencer. No, not at all, he was colored.

''Well yeah I guess. And you're her brother?'' She asked him curious

''Yes I am. Shocked?... I was adopted.'' He answered. His voice was calm and he seemed to be a very nice guy.

''Oh.'' was all Ashley said

''Thank you Ashley for saving my daughters life.'' The father said as he walked over to Ashley and hugged her like she was his daughter. His voice was also calm and warm.

''You're welcome Mr...''

''Arthur Carlin, and this are Glen and Clay.'' He pointed to the 2 boys

''Nice to meet you all... I better leave you guys alone now.''

''No you don't have to.'' Glen, the other Carlin spoke. He was cute. He looks like a kinda jock type.

''No but I have to. I'll come back tomorrow maybe. Nice to meet you all. Bye''

She walked out of the room and out of the hospital. Drove back home to get some sleep.

xxxxxx

The next morning Ashley woke up it was already 10 pm. Kyla left a message that she would be gone all day with Aiden. So it's just going to be Ashley and her thoughts alone in the house. _''should I go visit Spencer or not?!''_ Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone. She checked who it was and answered.

_''Girl where were you last night? You went outside and never came back.''_

''I'm sorry Mads. I was...uhm... busy.''

_''Oh okay, anyways when you left last night, I asked around what's up with Brooke. They told me that Brooke got dumped last night. So that's why she came up to you like a puppy lost her boss girl!''_

''Wow.'' Hearing all those things about her ex didn't cheer her up. In fact it makes her sad. Her heart is still in pieces and hopefully, someone will make it whole again.

_''Anyway, the reason why I called you was if you want to go hang out today. You know maybe go shopping.''_

''Uhm...sorry Mads, I was planning to see someone today.''

_''Oh okay. Is it someone special?''_

''Uhm...i don't know.''

_''Well okay. But if you change your mind just call me okay?''_

''Yeah I will.''

_''k talk to you later.'' _

Again Ashley was all alone at home.

She decided to go visit someone that maybe can answer all the questions Ashley has in her mind.

xxxx

Ashley arrived in like 10 minutes later. Before she went inside she took a deep breathe and sigh.

Theres no customer here.

''Hello?''

''I've been expecting you.''

''Yeah I know. I just need to talk to you.''

''I see, well follow me.'' Ashley followed the red hair lady

''Thanks Maya.''

xxxxx

**TADADADA! what is Ashley doing in Maya's store? Is she going to visit Spencer? Will Spencer ever wake up!? find out next on Untouched! LMFAO! haha! lol! so what did you guys think of this chapter? I don't think i'm going to post more this week cuz well tomorrow school starts & it's going to be a hella stress year for me lol but maybe...maybe i'll try to post more soon. xoxo **


	3. Leaving on a jet plane

**Forgive me for not updating this story in like a month?! School is killing me and my birthday was yesterday. Nothing special though, only my bed and some Kleenex. I was sick on my birthday :( **

**well heres the new chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**x**

**Leaving on a jet plane.**

''You're here to talk about the girl you saved yesterday right?''

''How did you...''

''I'm a mind reader. I know everything.''

''Well then you probably know that the girl I saved is in coma right?'' Maya nodded ''Anyways I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I'm sorry that I called you fake and stuff.''

''It's okay. I understand.''

''Great! Then I'm done here.'' She stood up and walked towards the exit door.

''You know she's not the one!'' Maya shouted from behind. Ashley turned around to face the red hair lady.

''Who's not the one?'' she asked

''The girl who's on your mind.'' Maya answered. Ashley didn't say anything more but walked out of the store and got into her car.

--

--

10 more minutes later she stopped. Her car is in front of a big house near the beach. She walked towards the front door. Her heart beats faster and faster. _''Should I knock? Should I even be here?'' _Her thoughts were cut off by someone who opened the door.

''Ashley, what are you doing here?''

''I just...I...''

''Wanted to see me?'' Ashley nodded ''Well come in then.''

''Thanks Brooke.''

Ashley went inside Brooke's house. She used to come here a lot but after their breakup Ashley was devastated. She changed her cellphone number so Brooke won't call her anymore.

''I came here to...'' Ashley was cut off by a pair of lips against her own. She didn't pull back or anything, but she kissed her back. Brooke's hands were all over Ashley's body. They moved to the living room and lay on the bench with Brooke on top of Ashley. They kissed each other hungrily and rough. Moans were all hearing from the livingroom.

Ashley began to wonder if maybe Brooke wasn't the right one for her. Maybe it was someone else! But who? The only girl who were on Ashley's mind was Brooke. But can she be trusted again? Will she cheat again? Questions were floating inside Ashley's head. She can't do this. She can't love her the way she used to. No, her love belongs to someone else. Someone who need it more. But where is she?

''Uh...Brooke...''

''Yeah.'' She kissed Ashley's neck all the way back again to her lips.

''I...Uh...can't do this.'' She said. Making Brooke pull back and looked at her angrily and confused.

''What?! Are you fucking kidding me?! You come here just to make out with me? What am I? A whore?''

''you kinda are.'' Ashley said softly so that Brooke won't hear her.

''What did you say?'' Uh oh...

''I said I'm here to talk!''

''Oh well baby, if you want to talk about us...'' she lowered her hand down Ashley's body. ''we can talk without words you know...'' she spoke huskily in Ashley's ear.

''What? No!'' she pushed Brooke away and stood up. ''That's the reason I came here. There is no 'us' anymore Brooke. It was over since you slept with that girl!'' She was hurt. Ashley Davies loved this girl and gave her, her heart. But the girl broke it like it was nothing. She makes her way towards the door, only stops when she heard the girl spoke.

''I should never sleep with her. She never loved me like you do.'' her head went down on disappointment. Ashley let out a small laugh and turned to the girl.

''Correction, used to love.''

She opened the door and left a broken-hearted Brooke behind. She didn't mean to make the girl upset but the smile on her face tells her enough.

--

--

''Name?''

''Spencer Carlin.''

''Carlin, yes, room 14. At the end of this right you go left and there you see rooms from number 10 to 15.'' the blond nurse said to Ashley who seemed to be nervous to visit the girl she saved last night.

''Room 14, right thank you.''

After the whole Brooke thing she went right to the hospital to see the blond girl. She was nervous. What is she doing in a hospital? Ashley Davies hates hospitals and doctors. It scared her. Just like Santa Clause used to scare her when she was little. But she got over it when she found out at young age of 7 that Santa Clause was just her father dressing up like an old grandpa who looked like he had eaten to much cookies.

_''12, 13, 14!'' _she saw the note hanging on the door with the name Carlin on it. She opened the door and found a blond girl resting on her bed.

''Hey you.'' she closed the door behind her and took a seat next to the girl. ''still in dreaming land huh? Gosh I wished you could just open your eyes or talk to me. Kinda need someone to talk to.'' she held the girls hand in hers ''so your father seems nice. I met him yesterday. And your mother, your brothers, practically your whole family on one night. That never happens with a girlfriend family. They usually throw me out their house and said that I'm a sinner and that I should never come back again. But I don't know about you Carlin, theres something up with you and I'm dying to know what it is. If you just wake up we can hang out with each other you know. Drink some Starbucks and maybe...'' she paused and smiled at the resting girl ''maybe I'll get to know you better and see whats behind those eyes of yours I haven't seen.''

She talked to the blond girl like she knew her her whole life. She tells her about what kinda of music she likes and which movies sucked and rocked. She tells her everything that has been going on in her life. Her parents divorce, Kyla and even about Brooke. She was open to the girl. No one had ever heard Ashley talking about her life and problems. Cause Ashley never let people in, in her life. They always leave, so why let them in? It has been almost an hour that Ashley was talking about her life to the blond girl. She had received a text message from Kyla, asking her if she want to get out for dinner. She replied and said she would be there about 20 minutes. ''I guess I should go now.'' she stood up from her chair and leaned down to the girl and placed a small kiss on her cheek. ''I'll visit you tomorrow okay. Bye Spence.''

--

--

Another 20 minutes past by as the Davies sisters decided they would just go order some pizza's and stayed at home.

''So where have you been whole day?''

''Uh, nowhere.'' she said and smiled thinking of the blond girl.

''So thats why you're having this goofy smile right? Tell me Ash. Who is it?''

''Who is who? I don't know what you're talking about.'' taking another bite from her pizza

''Oh come on! I'm not stupid, Ash. I know you. So who is it? Oh wait! It's Jenna right?! That girl who work at Mickey D with that big eyes you liked.'' They all start laughing at the fact Ashley used to like Jenna and hit on her every time she saw her. But she found out that Jenna wasn't into girls like that.

''Stop! No, it's not her.''

''Then tell me who is.''

''It's Spencer.'' she had to blush for mentioning Spencer's name

''Who? Wait, you switch teams again?'' the smaller brunette asked confused

''What? No, Spencer is a girl. She's the girl who's in coma.''

''Oh that girl. Whoa Ash...''

''I know it's stupid right?! I know her for 2 days and I start having this feeling, I can't deny. And I...She's...''

''Then go for it.'' she cut her sister off ''wait until she wakes up and tell her.''

''But what if she doesn't?''

The 2 sisters sat uncomfortable in silent eating their pizza's. Ashley was worried about what if Spencer doesn't wake up. It scared her. Spencer scared Ashley.

--

--

For the next 3 days, Ashley has been visiting Spencer the whole time. She bought some flowers for her and talked to her brother, Glen, who was also visiting his little sister. They talked and had so much in comment. They both like guitar hero and loved Paramore. Glen was hitting on Ashley like he always does with a girl that looked hot for him. The flirting thing came to an end when Ashley said she wasn't into him when he asked her to go out with him. The Carlin boy's ego was obviously crashed by a tanned brunette who seems to be more into his little sister.

''I'll be gone for the next 3 weeks.'' she said with guilt ''I'm leaving tomorrow with my dad's jet plane to Europe. So I won't be able to take care of you. I'm sorry. I wished I knew you before this whole accident. Than it won't be hard to say goodbye cause I know you will be okay. But with this situation I want to be here with you.'' she took Spencer's hand and placed a kiss on her palm ''I'll promise you that one day you will wake up and I will see what color your eyes are. And we'll go to Starbucks and I will get to know you better. I promise you this.'' she said and placed another kiss again on Spencer's hand. ''My dad used to sing me songs when he went on tour. My favorite was leaving on a jet plane. He'll sing it to me until I fell asleep. It goes like this.'' she start to clear her throat

''_So kiss me and smile for me. Tell me that you'll wait for me. Hold me like you'll never let me go.''_ tighten up her hold on the blond girl_ ''Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane. Don't know when I'll be back again. Oh babe I hate to go...'' _

With that she let go of Spencer's hand and left a note with her cellphone number in it on a table next to the girl. She kissed Spencer's forehead and make her way towards the door. ''Wait for me Spence.''

The door flew open and the note she left fell on the ground.

--

--

''So ya'll ready for it?'' the Latina asked excited

''Hell yeah I'm ready! You okay Ash?''

''Yeah I'm fine. Now let's go shall we?''

The 3 girls went inside the luxurious plane and opened a bottle of champagne to celebrate their vacation.

''Here's to us ladies...''

--

--

The nurse had her shift to check on the patients. Spencer Carlin was one of them. To make sure her room stay clean, the nurse picked up a folded note that lay on the ground and throw it into the garbage. The nurse was on her way to the door when suddenly she heard someone whisper.

''Ashley...''

the nurse turned around and found an awake Spencer Carlin.

''Oh my...Doctor! She's awake!'' the nurse shout through the halls of the hospital.

The doctors came running to her and checked if she really is awake and that she's okay. They asked if she knew where she was right now and what her name was. They were in shock. Looking at the girl like a miracle just happened. Witch it is.

''Where's... Ashley?''


	4. Missing each of them

**sorry for the long wait. I'm so sad right now. South is over ;(**

**-**

**Missing each of them.**

The sky was still blue when they fly to Europe. The girls were having fun. Drinking some bubbles and enjoying the view. But not everyone was having their time. The brunette was thinking. Thinking about the girl, Spencer.

''You okay?'' the Latina asked

''Yeah, I'm fine. How long have we got till Europe?''

''Uh, about 3 hours or something. Relax sis, you're looking kinda sad.''

''No I'm not. Just tired.''

''Well let's move on with the party shall we?''

--

The room feels dizzy when Spencer Carlin awakes from her coma. She opened her eyes and saw the bright light above her. She looked around her and found a man and woman sitting on the side of the bed.

''Where am I?''

''Spencer, thank god you're awaken.'' the father said

''You're in the hospital. You were in coma for 3 years.'' she turned to the other side of her bed and finds 2 boys standing a side her. The blond Glen was smiling at her and so was Clay.

''He's just joking. You were in coma for a week. We were so worried about you, Spence.'' the mother said

''Where's Ashley?'' the girl on the bed asked

''Oh dear, you know her?''

''No, I just got this voice in my head. A female voice. She said her name was Ashley. You know her?''

''Well she saved you when you were... you know, got this accident. If she weren't there on time you would - ''

''Oh dear, let's not talk about this right now, okay?'' The mother interrupted her son

Continuing with his story, Glen starts again. ''She was here yesterday though. Does someone got her number or anything?'' the boy asked

Everyone shakes their heads no. And only Spencer was the one who felt something was missing. She missed the voice of the girl. Her touches. Why didn't she wake up before? Even though she couldn't see the girl or even know how she looked like. She knew the girl. She heard her life stories from the beginning of her worst to the better times in her life. It doesn't matter if she wasn't here. Spencer knew what the girl felt. She knows the girl.

--

''Sweet sweet Europe! Bonjour my Paris!'' The little sister said excited.

''Finally here. We're here! In Eu-freakin-rope!'' the older sister said. She wears her sunglasses as the three girls step out of the car.

They walk while they laugh. They went in from stores to stores. Paris is going nowhere but thoughts went with her. Again was Ashley thinking of the blond girl. Every blond girl she met on their trip, she compared with Spencer.

''Who wants to take a dip with me?'' the little sister asked. The three girls were all settled in their hotel room. Three extra large bed. Daddy did a great job on this one.

''Oh me!'' the Latina said while she was taking a bite from her croissant.

''What about you?'' now all head turns to Ashley who is staring out the window.

''I stay here. I need to clear up my mind for awhile.''

They all nod to the lonely girl as they went out to the pool.

Now it's only Ashley and her thoughts thats left here. She lay on her bed with her eyes closed. Thinking of the times she visited Spencer at the hospital. Every time she held her hand or touch her. The feeling is getting stronger. Wondering if the girl ever awakens. Or when she will finally see what color eyes she has. Things she wished she would know by now.

--

''Glen, be careful with your sister.'' the older woman said to his son

''Mom, it's not like I can't walk or something. I'm fine.'' looking at the old lady ''really, I'm fine.''

It's the day that Spencer came home from the hospital. She stayed at the hospital for three days after she awakens. The girl never stops talking about Ashley or even stop asking if they already found out how to contact her. She really need to see that girl. Maybe thanking her for what she did or just hang out with her. Stepping inside her house, it seemed she was gone for a long time. Her room was all cleaned up and she'd never missed home as much as she did now.

''I'll be downstairs if you need anything.'' the older brother said. She nodded and the door closed.

She lay on her bed with her eyes closed, thinking of the girl who saved her. Only, she didn't know that the same girl she was thinking about was doing the exact same thing. Was she falling in love with a girl? Spencer Carlin gay? That wouldn't be acceptable in her family. That's just wrong. Against god's will. Complete unacceptable. Falling for someone she barely knew. Impossible to think about.

What happened to her? She tried to think about what happened that night. Her brothers told her what happened to her. She was found in an alley all beat up. Luckily Ashley came right on time. If she didn't then... let's not think about it shall we? That day... what did she do to be all beaten up? Her head feels dizzy when a flashback drop her mind.

_''Hey Spencer!'' _

_''Oh hi. uh... do I know you?'' _

_''Well yeah. You don't remember me?'' she shook her head ''two weeks ago at Kelly's party.'' the guy laughed and came closer to Spencer. He putted his hand on her waist and pulled her closer. ''You fucking rejected me bitch!''_

_''Excuse me? Don't touch me you freak!'' she said pulling back ''and even if I did reject you, I sure as hell did the right thing!'' she said walking away. _

_''Oh don't think you can go off like that.'' he said, grabbing Spencer by the arm and drag her to the alley. _

_''Let me go you jerk!'' she shout and tried to runaway by kicking the guy. _

_It didn't went well or she lay on the ground with the man on top of her. He held her hands on the ground. ''Rejecting me wasn't such a good idea, was it? Now you get the chance to feel what you've missed.'' he said leaning to Spencer and kissed her forcedly on the lips. She began to struggle off the man on top of her. But the guy slapped her face. ''You like this bitch? Tell me! You like this?!'' the guy screamed at Spencer. _

_She was scared and helpless. ''No.'' she said and screamed for help. ''SOMEONE HELP ME!'' _

_Another slap came back to her. Tears starting to fall when she gets another slap by the guy. She could feel the pain on her face and on her body where the guy is sitting on. ''You shut the hell up bitch! No one's coming to save you. And no one can hear you.'' he said, unzipping Spencer's jeans. _

_She knew what's going to happen. ''No! HELP! HELP!'' _

_The man didn't question about it. He just hit her head several times. So hard that the girl fell unconscious. _

_''Police! Put your hands behind your back! I have a gun!'' The voice. That voice. That husky voice she heard belongs to her hero. She heard the man laugh. ''What's so funny?'' the girl asks. And that was the last thing she heard before falling completely unconscious. _

She has fallen asleep when Paula came in the room to check out her daughter. She kissed her forehead and told her she loves her. The door went close. The sleeping beauty was waiting for someone to wake her up and take care of her again. She was waiting for her prince and his white horse. Or in this case, her princess on her white horse.

_Ashley_

--

''Wake up sleepy head. Breakfast time!'' the younger Davies said, jumping on her sister's bed.

''Ugh.. Kyla, get off of me!'' the older sister said while opening her eyes. ''What time is it?''

''Breakfast time!'' a voice came from the kitchen.

Madison has ordered room service for the girls and herself. ''Dude, this-ish-amzing.'' Ashley said with a mouth full of delicious pancakes.

''You really need to learn to speak with your mouth empty sis.'' she return an arrogant look to her little sister

''So what's the plan for today?''

''First we go to see the Louvre then - ''

''Hold right there girl, are we seriously going to see the Louvre? I thought we went here to shop.'' the Latina interrupted the girl.

''No just kidding. We've got 5 days here, then we go to Berlin. So we've got some time to shop and visit some historical places. Agreed?''

They all nodded at the smaller brunette and finish their breakfast.

--

The flight to Italy wasn't that long. The girls have been to Paris, Berlin and Amsterdam for this past few weeks. Now the last destination is Roma, Italy. City of love, romantic dinners, old buildings and... ''Pizza!'' the brunette shout out.

''Ash, haven't you got enough Pizza's today? You just ate one.'' the Latina said

''I know, but it's so damn good.'' The older sister pout to her friends. ''Please?'' she asked like the two were her parents.

''Okay, but only if I get the mozzarella one!'' Kyla said laughing

Back at the hotel. They unpack their luggage and just chill for awhile. They were all tired of the flight through whole Europe that they decided to just stay at the hotel and relax for a bit.

''Isn't there one thing they didn't dubbed in Italian?'' Ashley said while zapping through out the Italian channels on TV.

They were all sitting on the couch with Kyla reading a magazine and the others were watching TV. ''Stop there. One tree hill is on TV.'' Madison said

''Dang, that Peyton is hot!'' Ashley said pointing at the screen.

''That Lucas guy isn't wrong either.'' Kyla said, making all head turned to her. ''What? He's hot okay.'' they all agreed at her statement for Lucas.

''So how is Aiden doing?'' Madison asked

''He's okay I guess. He send me a bunch of text message's. How about you? What's the status of your love life.'' she asked the Latina

''Zero. I'm so done with dating. What's your story, Ash?''

The brunette just smiled and look at the ground. ''Oh yes, I forgot. Our Ashley is in love.'' Kyla said making Ashley blush

''No I'm not!'' she replied back. ''okay maybe I am. But I don't know her so well though. Remember the fact that she's in coma.'' she said in a dumb way ''It sucks. She's got this beautiful blond hair. I wish I could see her again. Maybe after Europe.''

''So what's her name?'' the Latina asked curiously

''Spencer. Spencer Carlin.''

--

''Spencer, Carmen is here.'' Arthur shout from down stairs.

Weeks passed by and Spencer is doing good. Her best friend, Carmen, has visit her a few times and was always prepared taking care of Spencer like a friend would do. She met Carmen when they first moved here to Los Angeles. They met at West High School where Spencer used to go to. She's getting transferred to another school because of her 'accident' with the principals daughter, Brooke. She blame Spencer for all her job. The drug accident where Spencer got blamed of buying drugs. All things that she didn't do. So her parents decided to transfer her to another school where her brothers were going.

''Yes, I'm coming!'' she shouted back. Running down the stairs and jumped over the last 2 stairs.

''Ho slow down there Spencer. You have to be a little bit carefuller.''

''I'm fine, Dad. It's been weeks and I'm fine. Now please, can we go?'' the young girl asked her dad. He just nod and the two girls made their way out.

''So you excited about tomorrow?'' Carmen asked.

They were lying on Carmen's bed while they watch a movie, Imagine me and you.

''No not really. I probably going to sit alone at lunch or something. Or I'll be hanging out with my brothers.''

''I'm so going to miss you! School is going to be boring without you, Spence.'' Carmen said disappointed.

''I know. I'm going to miss you too Cam. How could I survive a school full of idiots without you?''

''Well you don't.''

--

''Home sweet home!'' Kyla shout when they entered their house.

The two girls were finally home. Everything was still on the right places. Ashley's room is still messy and her Dad wasn't at home like always.

''Yeah. Feels good to be home again.'' she said

''Too bad we have to go to school tomorrow. I was so used to the whole relax-no-homework idea. Sad though. So are you going to call that girl or not?''

''Well I left my number before we went to Europe. Maybe she's not awake yet. Maybe... '' she stopped talking and stood still for while. ''God, no. I have to see her.'' she said. Taking her keys with her and walked towards the door. ''I'll see you later okay?''

--

Arriving at the hospital. She immediately ran to Spencer's room.

_Number 14... yes!_ Opening the door she finds an empty bed with no Spencer.

_Spencer?_


End file.
